


The Gym

by Axa89



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, Gym Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allenamento "speciale" per i seguaci di Orochimaru...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gym

nel covo di Orochimaru esiste una stanza che lui e i suoi discepoli usano come palestra  
non una palestra qualsiasi ma una all'avanguardia con : Tapis Roulant,Cyclette e altri attrezzi usati per incrementare la forza e la resistenza.  
Come di abitudine ,verso la sera Tayuya va ad allenarsi con i pesi in questo enorme stanzone ,lei odia farlo con gli altri del suo team e preferisce di gran lunga esercitarsi da sola.  
Aperta la porta scorrevole,la richiude velocemente e si toglie quasi tutti i vestiti rimanendo in cannottiera e slip per non sporcarli di sudore ,mettendosi subito ad alzare pesi con il bilanciere ...10,20,30 ,40,50 è più kili , ci mette tutta l'anima per dimostrare a se stessa di essere più forte di tutti e sopratutto non vede l'ora che ritorni Kimimaro dalle numerose missioni a lui affidatogli da Orochimaru in giro per il tutto il paese per fargli vedere i suoi progressi.  
Ah...Kimimaro!! si era innamorata del rampollo dei Kaguya ,dopo averlo conosciuto meglio e scoperto qualità fino allora insospettabili come la tenerezza e nobiltà d'animo ,che lo distingue da tutti gli altri ,la stessa tenerezza e pazienza che ebbe quella notte in cui lei perse la verginità proprio in questa palestra al cui ricordo Tayuya si eccita ancora molto .  
Raggiunge il limite dopo 3 ore di allenamento: sfinita si riposa per terra sentendo l'acido lattico inondare i muscoli  
Tayuya: " ho ecceduto come al solito"  
chiude gli occhi e si addormenta inconsapevolmente mentre che Kimimaro apre la porta ritornato finalmente a casa.  
In punta di piedi raggiunge la ragazza e si sdraia sopra di lei baciandola sulle labbra ridestandola all'istante  
Kimimaro:"ben svegliata"  
Tayuya:"sei tornato amore mio"  
Kimimaro:"mmmhhh!!!bella e sudata,ho una voglia di fare l'amore!!"  
la bacia sul collo  
Tayuya :" aspetta,sono un pò stanca"  
Kimimaro:"ti faccio passare io la stanchezza,fidati di me"  
con il pollice tasta gli slip della ragazza ,muovendosi lentamente con moto circolare in corrispondenza del clitoride ,facendola bagnare tutta !!  
Kimimaro :"oh! che peccato ,te le ho fatte bagnare !! mi sa che dobbiamo toglierle"  
Tayuya : " sbrigati!! mi sento il fuoco dentro , hai le mani d'oro"  
le sfila tutti i vestiti lasciandola nuda sul pavimento,apre le cosce e la masturba penetrandola , accarezzandola e pizzicandola ,facendola colare come una fontana ,tutto con due dita che la portano all'orgasmo.  
il ragazzo si porta le dita bagnate di umore vaginale sulle labbra assaporando il sapore leggermente salato con lussuria ,leccandosele pian piano  
Kimimaro :"girati!"  
la mette a gattoni e si getta a capofitto sul sedere perfetto di Tayuya ,piccolo ma sodo che lui bagna di saliva : prima le cosce ,che ama schiaffeggiare poi si dedica al buchino : nero e stretto che lubrifica con la saliva e lecca e con le mani palpa i seni di lei mandandola in estasi,ma voleva godere anche lui così si spoglia e si avvita in un 69 ,fino a ricoprire le loro bocche di umori e sperma bollente .Non ancora sazia continua a succhiarlo con tutte le sue forze ,utilizzando anche i seni che sbianca di liquido  
Kimimaro è rosso vermiglio in faccia , accaldato e sempre più innamorato ,i tendini sono tesi al massimo come i muscoli ,il sudore scende a goccioloni da ogni parte di loro miscelandosi con tutti i loro succhi d'amore  
Tayuya invece letteralmente sbava di piacere , ormai senza più controllo  
Tayuya:"Baciami, fammi sentire sulle labbra il tuo sapore"  
si uniscono labbra e lingue finalmente libere di giocare e rincorrersi per poi trovarsi e cadersi l'una nell'altra.  
Lui si alza da terra portando la compagna su una panca dove la penetra  
Kimimaro: " ora , reggiti su quelle maniglie e fai gli esercizi come sempre"  
la posiziona in modo che lei lavori con l'attrezzo muovendosi con il bacino e stringendo così il pene del ninja portandoli a nuovi livelli di piacere  
Tayuya: questo dondolio mi piace,me lo sta facendo sprofondare ancora più dentro , è così piacevole che non resisterò per molto,sto venendo"  
Kimimaro:" anche io ,spruzzo tutto"  
inonda il ventre di seme,liberandosi con un urlo   
Kimimaro:"lo voglio fare ancora ma ora dietro , nel tuo bel buchetto!"  
Tayuya:"non ne sono molto sicura"  
ma non l'ascolta , rigirandola con maestria per infilare l'intero membro nel buco ,facendo piangere la ragazza di dolore : un dolore che diventa subito goduria  
Tayuya:"spingi,spingi"  
lo incita ad aumentare le spinte,che diventano sempre più frequenti ed intense  
Kimimaro:"anche qui è così accogliente ,ti farò un bel pieno"  
come aveva promesso riempe gli intestini in tal modo che gli esce di fuori  
Tayuya :" ho il ventre davvero pieno,non mi entra più nulla,adoro quella verga dura dentro di me "  
Kimimaro:"allora aspettati molte sessioni di"allenamento" da oggi fino alla prossima missione ,ti amo!"  
Tayuya:"ti amo anche io e stai sicuro che ti darò molto filo da torcere"  
si baciano ancora ,si rivestono e se ne vanno richiudendo tutto a chiave.


End file.
